KP in Crazed Cheerleaders
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron complained once during a battle with monkeys, "Why is it always monkeys? Why can't I ever be attacked by crazed cheerleaders?" So that is exactly what I want to give him and prove to him that it may be worse than being attacked by monkeys.


**KP in Crazed Cheerleaders**

Idea: Ron complained once during a battle with monkeys, "Why is it always monkeys? Why can't I ever be attacked by crazed cheerleaders?" So that is exactly what I want to give him and prove to him that it may be worse than being attacked by monkeys.

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning...**_

**(Middleton)**

A pair of jealous eyes stare at Ron and his new girlfriend, Kim Possible as they head to the beach and it almost made her wretch at the way they could just smile and gaze into each other's eyes so deeply. She had to do something if she was going to ever have a chance at Ron Stoppable. Unfortunately, there was no way she could take on a cheerleader like Kim directly but she did have access to something that would give her an advantage and hopefully scare Ron away from cheerleaders forever.

**(Middleton Beach)**

"Hey KP!" Ron shouts at the distant Kim in the water, wearing a two piece bikini that did little to hide her body as she played with Monique by hitting a beach ball between them. Kim turns her head towards Ron as she catches the beach ball easily and shouts back, "Yes Ron? What is it?"

Ron shouts, "Lunch is ready!" Showing off a plate of freshly cooked food and smiles at his girlfriend as he thinks, "I'm going to impress her with my mad cooking skills!" Whispering to himself, "A-booyah!"

Kim's stomach chooses to growl at that exact moment, reminding her that she should not refuse a meal cooked so thoughtfully by her new boyfriend. Monique had heard it and giggles, "I am hungry too girl, let's go." She starts moving ahead of Kim as she teasingly says, "Maybe I'll have a second helping while I'm at it." Kim's body moves on automatic as she leaps out of the water to land on Monique's shoulders with her hands before then moving into a forward flip to land in front of Monique, where she starts to break into a jog, "Not if I get there before you Monique!" Kim shouts to her over her shoulder with a grin. Monique is surprised as she had heard of Ron's cooking being good, but to make Kim act like that it had to be really good. She breaks into a run after Kim, "Oh no you don't girl! I've worked up a big appetite! So there ain't no way I'm letting you take all of the food!"

Ron chuckles as he watches them run in and is glad he'd thought to make extra helpings in case anyone was hungry. Meanwhile Rufus is already chowing down on a cheese meal Ron had made for him.

Kim beats Monique by a hair to Ron who just calmly hands them both a paper plate of food, to which Kim's stomach growls again the moment the aroma hits he nose. Even Monique's does a matching growl at the smell. They both blush and thank Ron for the food before sitting down on a towel and starting to eat.

Monique didn't get more than a bite or two before she exclaimed, "Did you really cook this just now Ron?"

Ron smiles proudly as he says, "That I indeedy do, Monique!"

Monique looks at her food, and then Ron before she says, "Damn boy, if I'd known you could cook like this, I would have tried to snatch you up for myself! This food is just incredible!"

Ron's ego grows a bit to match his growing smile, "Well... I did have my own 5 star restaurant at the school for a while."

Monique tilts her head, "Get outta here! Is he for real Kim?"

Kim swallows her bite, "Yes, it is true, until the health inspector saw Rufus serving the food and shut him down. It was really hard going back to the lunch lady's cooking after that but fortunately Ron gave her a few pointers so the food improved a little."

Ron sighs, "Yeah, even the lunch lady found it hard to go back to her own cooking after having my food." He pets Rufus for a moment, "Oh well, it was a good run wasn't it buddy?" With Rufus nodding in agreement.

Monique was familiar with the lunch food at the school and while it wasn't the worse, it wasn't the best either. "You're telling me it was worse before?" She asks Kim.

Kim nods to Monique, haven taken another bite before the question.

Ron whines, "Ah those such gray days... it was nothing but gray, unidentifiable food on a plate back then. After that, only the mystery food was gray."

Monique remembers and says, "Looks like the school owes you a thanks Ron."

Ron smiles, "Yeah, everyone missed my cooking but with it closed, I was able to really focus on helping Kim pass cooking class."

Kim squirms a little as she remembers how bad she was until the mission the catch Junior and Shego somehow improved her "oneness" as Ron put it.

Monique notices with a small smile and makes a mental note to ask Kim about it later when Ron wasn't around.

**(Meanwhile)**

At the same time the four of them were eating a meal, Miss Jealous was approaching Bonnie, who would be the perfect target to attack Kim Possible for her by being the perfect idiot.

Bonnie was talking on the phone to one of the other cheerleaders, and of course she was complaining about the recent prom events as a disaster when she walks up to Bonnie with a smirk as she thinks, "This will be so easy..." before she says, "Hello Bonnie, are you still upset at what happened at the prom?" To which she says, "One moment" and covers the phone with a hand to answer, "Miss snoopy much? But doy, now buzz off! I am on the phone." The jealous one leans forward to whisper conspiringly, "How would you like to get Kim Possible's goat?" Bonnie uncovers the phone to say, "I'll call you back later" and then she quickly hangs up. Turning more to pay full attention to the girl before her to say, "What do you have in mind?"


End file.
